The Classes for Oblivion and Skyrim!
Hello Nether here, Im a Fan of Skyrim and Oblivion and if you are message me on my Message wall. I love Playing these games and if u like i can tell you wikians about it..My Favorite One if a Dark Elf and A Wood Elf These are the Classes Hope yall Wians Like it. Oblivion Standered classes The following table shows the seven Major Skills, the Specialization type, and the two Favored Attributes for each of the standard classes in Oblivion. Click on the class name to jump to the summary class description found lower on this page. | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Agent Charming when they can be seen, and nearly invisible when in shadow. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Agent.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Archer A marksman, adept at combat at great distances. Able to take down most foes before they have a chance to draw sword. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Archer.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Assassin Nimble and quiet, they move in darkness to strike at the unsuspecting. Locks hold no doors shut for them. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Assassin.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Barbarian Fearsome brutes who inspire fear and dread in the hearts of their enemies. Like a storm, swift and powerful. Finding little use for heavy armor, they rely on smashing their foes into the ground. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Barbarian.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Bard Intelligent and personable, they prefer to accomplish tasks with their words first, and sword second. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Bard.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Battlemage Able to resolve most conflicts with either spell or sword. They are a deadly mix of scholar and soldier. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Battlemage.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Crusader A combatant who wields the power of brute strength and medicinal knowledge. Cheating death after every fight, they rely on their keen knowledge of restoration to fight yet again. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Crusader.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Healer Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Healer.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Knight The most noble of all combatants. Strong in body and in character. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Knight.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Mage Prefering http://www.uesp.net/wiki/UESPWiki:Spelling#Quotes sic to use their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Mage.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Monk Quick and cunning with the empty hand, they are strong in spirit. They prefer to solve conflict by arrow or by fist. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Monk.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Nightblade Spell and shadow are their friends. By darkness they move with haste, casting magic to benefit their circumstances. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Nightblade.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Pilgrim Hearty folk, well-versed in the tomes of old. They profit in life by bartering in the market, or by persuading the weak-minded. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Pilgrim.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Rogue They use speed in combat rather than brute force. Persuasive in conversation, their tongues are as sharp as blades. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Rogue.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Scout Preferring the rolling countryside to the city life, they are gifted with the ability to evade, guard and protect themselves with great proficiency. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Scout.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Sorcerer Besting the most well-equipped fighters, they rely on the spells of the mystic arts. Unique to these mages is the bodily stamina to be armed with the thickest armor. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Sorcerer.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Spellsword More nimble and athletic than the sorcerer, and better suited for spell-casting than the knight, their attacks are unpredictable. Students of combat and magic. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Spellsword.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Thief Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, and lock-picks are their swords. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Thief.jpg | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Warrior Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Warrior.jpg |- | style="border: 1px dotted black; width: 50%; vertical-align: top;"| Witchhunter Swift on foot, and clever with spells, they use distance as their ally. Slower adversaries are fodder for their arrows. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/File:OB-class-Witchhunter.jpg |} Skyrim Standard Class General classes are the major classes that can be found in most role-playing games. General classes include: Warrior Class, Mage Class, Thief Class, Healer Class, and Archer Class. Most players find that they identify with one of these classes or a sub division of one of these classes, and so this seemed like the most logical place to begin. Unafraid of light weaponry, they plow into the fray with little regard for injury. Masters of all melee tools, they put little faith in the magical arts. -- Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion WARRIOR Warriors are known for their physical prowess, and are skilled in the use of a broad range of melee weapons, but they don't focus on any particular weapon, as they enjoy using them all at any given time, and prefer not to be confined to any one type of weapon or fighting style. These brutes enjoy the thrill of bar brawls, and having a drink in a tavern every now and then. Warriors are also keen on spending a good chunk of their time exploring mines, in order to improve the power of their armor and weapons. Standing Stone: The Warrior Stone. Primary Offense: Any Dual Weapons, Any Two-handed Weapons. Primary Defense: Heavy Armor. Class Type: Combat Class. Skills: Smithing, One-handed, Block, Two-handed, Heavy Armor. -Skill & Perk Tree- Level Needed to Obtain All Perks: 50 Extra Perks: 30 (perks end at level 80) *Smithing: Steel Smithing, Dwarven Smithing, Orcish Smithing, Ebony Smithing, Daedric Smithing, Dragon Armor. *One-handed: Armsman(5), Fighting Stance, Dual Flurry(2), Savage Strike, Critical Charge, Dual Savagery, Paralyzing Strike. *Block: Shield Wall (3), Power Bash, Deflect Arrows, Deadly Bash, Disarming Bash, Shield Charge, Elemental Protection. *Two-handed: Barbarian (4), Champion's Stance, Limbsplitter (1), Deep Wounds (1), Skullcrusher (1), Great Critical Charge, Devastating Blow, Sweep, Warmaster. *Heavy Armor: Juggernaut (5), Fists of Steel, Well Fitted, Tower of Strength, Matching Set, Reflect Blows. Preferring to use their extensive knowledge of all things magical, they wield a might more powerful than the sharpest blade. -- Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion MAGE Mages are elemental masters, and channel the forces of nature through their hands. They are often feared due to their command of these elements: fire, lightning, and ice. Mages prefer robes to armor, and choose to protect themselves with spells, rather than clunky gear. They enjoy reading, and have dabbled in the art of summoning creatures, creating poultices, and enchanting items, but these arts are not where their immense power lies. Standing Stone: The Mage Stone. Primary Offense: Destruction Magic. Primary Defense: Alteration Magic. Class Type: Magic Class. Skills: Alchemy, Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Enchanting, Restoration. -Skill & Perk Tree- Level Needed to Obtain All Perks: 50 Extra Perks: 30 (perks end at level 80) *Alchemy: Alchemist (2), Physician. *Alteration: Novice Alteration, Apprentice Alteration, Adept Alteration, Mage Armor(3), Expert Alteration, Master Alteration. *Conjuration: Novice Conjuration, Apprentice Conjuration, Adept Conjuration. *Destruction: Novice Destruction, Apprentice Destruction, Adept Destruction, Expert Destruction, Master Destruction, Augmented Shock (2), Disintegrate, Augmented Frost (2), Deep Freeze, Augmented Flames (2), Intense Flames, Destruction Dual Casting, Impact, Rune Master. *Illusion: Novice Illusion, Apprentice Illusion, Adept Illusion, Expert Illusion, Master Illusion, Animage, Kindred Mage, Quiet Casting, Master of the Mind. *Enchanting: Enchanter (2), Soul Squeezer, Soul Siphon. *Restoration: Novice Restoration, Apprentice Restoration, Adept Restoration, Recovery (2). Profiting from the losses of others is their love. Able to be swift in shadow, and crafty in bartering. Locks are enemies, and lock-picks are their swords. -- Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion THIEF Thieves are clever pickpockets, and there is no lock they cannot open. However, they are also proficient with a bow, when the need arises. Thieves are known for their uncanny ability to sneak up on anyone at any time, and their knack for using a charismatic tongue, at the most opportune moments. Standing Stone: The Thief Stone. Primary Offense: Bow & Arrows. Primary Defense: Stealth. Class Type: Stealth Class. Skills: Light Armor, Archery, Speech, Lockpicking, Sneak, Pickpocket. -Skill & Perk Tree- Level Needed to Obtain All Perks: 50 Extra Perks: 30 (perks end at level 80) *Light Armor: Agile Defender (1), Custom fit, Unhindered, Wind Walker. *Archery: Overdraw (5), Critical Shot (3). *Speech: Haggling (4), Bribery, Allure, Persuasion, Merchant, Investor, Fence. *Lockpicking: Novice Locks, Apprentice Locks, Quick Hands, Adept Locks, Golden Touch, Treasure Hunter, Expert Locks, Master Locks. *Sneak: Stealth (5), Backstab, Muffled Movement, Deadly Aim, *Pickpocket: Light Fingers (5), Night Thief, Extra Pockets, Cutpurse, Keymaster, Misdirection, Perfect Touch. Fighters of poison and illness. The ancient art of restoration is their ally, and the deadly art of destruction is their weapon. -- Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion HEALER Healers choose life over death, and will stop at nothing to save their friends or loved ones from an early demise. They are masters of Restoration Magic and Alchemy, but are equally good with destruction magic, against those who threaten their lives. Their kindness often affords them good prices when buying and selling goods. Standing Stone: The Mage Stone. Primary Offense: Destruction Magic. Primary Defense: Alchemy, Restoration & Illusion. Class Type: Magic Class. Skills: Alchemy, Alteration, Destruction, Illusion, Speech, Restoration. -Skill & Perk Tree- Level Needed to Obtain All Perks: 50 Extra Perks: 30 (perks end at level 80) *Alchemy: Alchemist (5), Physician, Benefactor, Experimenter (3), Snakeblood, Purity, Poisoner, Concentrated Poison, Green Thumb. *Alteration: Novice Alteration, Apprentice Alteration, Mage Armor(3). *Destruction: Novice Destruction, Apprentice Destruction, Adept Destruction, Expert Destruction, Master Destruction. *Illusion: Novice Illusion, Apprentice Illusion, Adept Illusion, Expert Illusion, Hypnotic Gaze, Animage, Kindred Mage. *Speech: Haggling (4). *Restoration: Novice Restoration, Apprentice Restoration, Adept Restoration, Expert Restoration, Master Restoration, Ward Absorb, Regeneration, Necromage, Respite, Recovery (2), Avoid Death, Restoration Dual Casting. A marksman, adept at combat at great distances. Able to take down most foes before they have a chance to draw sword. -- Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ARCHER Archers are known for their huntsman skills, and are often found in the woods, hunting deer or other prey. They are feared by many, due to their deadly aim with a bow, but they are also fairly good with light swords and daggers. They are often proficient in making armors out of hunted materials, and enjoy the freedom of the wild. Standing Stone: The Warrior Stone. Primary Offense: Bow & Arrows, Sword. Primary Defense: Light Armor. Class Type: Combat Class. Skills: Smithing, One-Handed, Two-Handed, Light Armor, Archery, Sneak. -Skill & Perk Tree- Level Needed to Obtain All Perks: 50 Extra Perks: 30 (perks end at level 80) *Smithing: Steel smithing, Elven Smithing, Advanced Armors, Glass Smithing, Dragon Armor, Arcane Blacksmith. *One-Handed: Armsman (4), Bladesman (3), Fighting Stance, Critical Charge. *Two-Handed: Barbarian (2). *Light Armor: Agile Defender (5), Custom fit, Unhindered, Wind Walker, Deft Movement, Matching Set. *Archery: Overdraw (5), Eagle Eye, Critical Shot (3), Steady Hand (2), Power Shot, Quick Shot, Bullseye, Ranger, Hunter's Discipline. *Sneak: Stealth (4), Backstab, Deadly Aim. The second part lists Combat Classes. The combat classes include: Barbarian Class, Crusader Class, Knight Class, Rogue Class, Scout Class. *Skyrim Classes & Builds: Combat The third part lists Magic Classes. The magic classes include: Battlemage Class, Nightblade Class, Sorcerer Class, Spellsword Class, Witchhunter Class. *Skyrim Classes & Builds: Magic The fourth part lists Stealth Classes. The stealth classes include: Acrobat Class, Agent Class, Assassin Class, Bard Class, Monk Class, Pilgrim Class. *Skyrim Classes & Builds: Stealth